Sleepless Desire II
by Mutual Glance
Summary: Luego de la fiesta de bienvenida, Atobe necesita confesarle a Tezuka ciertas cosas en privado… /Fic de autora original que decidio hacerse su propia cuenta!


All my little plans and schemes,

Lost like some forgotten dreams,

Seems that all I really was doing

Was waiting for you.

Tezuka Kunimitsu fingía estar dormido, una calurosa noche de Junio. Pero el calor de la noche no era el único calor. Desde hacía unos pocos minutos había percibido la apasionada calidez de una mirada que no había visto desde hace mucho, y que obviamente había extrañado con todo su ser. Saber que le estaban mirando era suficiente para arrancarle una risita, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Se limitó a aparentar inocente e impasible sueño pero en su interior, su desbocado corazón no paraba de dar vuelcos en su adolorido pecho.

A pesar de que Tezuka se obligó a no abrir sus ojos chocolate, sabía muy bien quien estaba tiernamente susurrando en su oído los versos más bellos:

Don't need to be alone,

No need to be alone.

It's real love, it's real.

Yes it's real love, it's real.

Tezuka podía sentir un cálido aliento rozándole la piel, ésta bañada por la luz de la luna que entraba sin permiso en la habitación, como un silencioso testigo de la anónima visita nocturna. El hálito le producía una serie de juguetones escalofríos; Cómo hubiese querido ser aquel aliento para estar aún más cerca de aquellos labios… Tezuka reprimió una sonrisa: Su corazón tantas veces había secretamente deseado que Keigo le susurrase al oído… y ahora, éste lo cubría más y más de azucarada miel con cada palabra… un dulce paraíso.

Just like little girls and boys,

Playing with their little toys.

Seems like all they really were doing

Was waiting for love.

Don't need to be afraid,

No need to be afraid.

It's real love, it's real.

Yes it's real love, it's real.

Después de aproximadamente un divino minuto de sublimes caricias al alma, cierta egocéntrica personita trastabilló al perder el equilibrio, tratando de apoyar su peso en una mesita de luz para lograr una posición que le garantizara acercarse lo más posible a Tezuka sin hacer notar su presencia; Allí fue cuando el joven buchou de Seigaku pudo tener la completa certeza de la identidad del portador de tan espléndida voz:

Al casi caer de bruces sobre él si no hubiese sido por reflejos de último momento, unos mechones de cabello se deslizaron por error sobre el fresco rostro de Tezuka, creando una sensación que sólo la exquisita, sedosa cabellera de Keigo podía crear, haciendo tímidas cosquillas en su delicada piel. Dios, se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil no sonreír, aún para él, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Y en aquel momento tan íntimo y sereno, tan perfecto ¿Qué no hubiera dado Keigo por verle sonreír? Aún en la pálida luz de la luna, podía apreciarse el sutil aleteo de las pestañas del mayor, la leve curvatura de sus labios. Como si estuviese atento, escuchando…esperando.

No era el único.

"Vamos, querido" Suplicó Keigo en silencio "Déjame ver tu sonrisa una vez más...".

La deseaba, la _necesitaba _para olvidar las punzantes memorias de la partida, tan latentes en su memoria incluso en ese momento…

A su mente acudió la conversación trivial antes del vuelo, la expresión pensativa de Tezuka, sus ojos, que habían tomado una coloración dorada, al mirarle con pesar, y por supuesto, aquel inolvidable último gesto al marcharse…

Luego había seguido lo peor. Su ausencia. Keigo se negó a recordar el suplicio, pero no pudo olvidar la razón: todas las palabras que no había podido pronunciar cuando había tenido en sus brazos a su amante ardían en su corazón y en su .

Sin embargo, allí estaba él, ante una nueva posibilidad. E incapaz de decir…

– Me alegra que hayas vuelto. – Finalmente susurró, acariciando la cálida mejilla de Tezuka. Tomó aire. – No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, Mitsu.

Le besó con cuidado, aunque embebiéndose de su dulce aliento, y se precipitó hacia la puerta. Antes de retirarse, permaneció unos minutos mirándolo dormir.

–Yo también. – oyó una voz en la oscuridad.

Una sonrisa pendía en ambos rostros.


End file.
